the angel and the demon
by leggo lover 99
Summary: I thought you were smarter Professor, the voice mocked; I thought you were the smartest mutant out there! Charles replied, Pray tell me- who are you? The voice seemed to pause before answering, My name, is, TALON! When a new mutant appears will she become a new member of the X men or end up killing those in her path? RUBBISH SUMMARY I KNOW- R&R- CAN'T EXPLAIN SO JUST READ!


**Chapter 1**

**Professor-X P.O.V**

_Another day gone, time for another student,_ thought the Professor.

It had been a long day; Logan had left again for no apparent reason, early that morning- leaving storm to think up a training session a few minutes beforehand. Kurt had been driving Kitty insane, Scott had run off with Jean, missing training, Evan hadn't even bothered in training and Rouge- well, had just been rouge…

_They __**are**__ only kids- let them be themselves, _Charles reminded himself. His students were children- not soldiers, and deserved a bit of slack.

Charles smiled to himself, he enjoyed having the kids around- it made him feel younger again…

He stopped the wheel chair and raised his hand to the control panel on the wall in front of him. He typed in a password and a ray shot out- scanning his eye. He then pressed his hand against the panel and a small click was heard.

Mentally, he sensed someone creeping forward, and as he read their intentions, he found what they wanted,

"Bobby," the professor spoke out loud, "You do realise that it is rude to creep up on someone, and even more so when you're trying to get into the control room."

He heard Bobby curse himself and stomp away. _Yes, _he chuckled, _they __**are**__ just kids _and he rolled forward, through the opened X shaped doors.

As the doors slammed shut behind him, Charles winced. He had been suffering with a throbbing headache all day, and nothing he did could calm it. He planned to just do his final job of the day, then go and lie down.

Trying to ignore the growing pain- he moved forward towards Cerebro, the equipment glinting silver in the artificial light. In Charles' mind- it was beautiful.

As he reached the desk- Charles typed in a code and the clamps around Cerebro loosened. Picking it up, Charles placed it on his head and started his search- but suddenly- out of nowhere- came a blinding burst of pain.

The professor clutched at his skull- which felt like it was exploding, and ripped off Cerebro. The device hit the floor- its dull echo ran around the room.

Charles leaned back- sweat beading on his fore head. What was that? It was like some extraordinary power he had never felt before.

_Hello Charles Xavier, I've finally found you…_

Charles bolted upright, and glanced around- no one was here with him.

_I thought you were smarter Professor, _the voice mocked; _I thought you were the smartest mutant out there!_

Now realizing the voice was coming from his head- Charles replied,

_Pray tell me- who are you?_

The voice seemed to pause before answering,

_My name, is, __**TALON!**_

Charles winced at the sudden loud projection of the thought. Talon? It rang no bells...

_So Talon, how old are you? Where are you?_

Mentally, the voice laughed,

_Getting personal now are we? First, let __**me**__ ask __**you**__ something- have you picked anything up from me today? Anything like- I don't know- headaches?_

Charles' eyes widened in shock- so that was the source of that problem.

_Talon? _Charles asked mentally, _do you need a place to stay? I would be happy to teach you how to control your powers completely._

Talon laughed again- the voice sounding slightly menacing.

_You- teach me?! HA! Don't make me laugh… Could __**you**__ do this?_

Suddenly a tremble was felt in the control room- and a panel from above was ripped lose. Just before the professor managed to create a mental shield- the panel stopped in mid-air- floating as if it was on an invisible ceiling.

_Could __**you **__teach __**me**__ that? _Talon sneered.

For once- Charles had nothing to say to this mutant, except one question.

_Talon? Where exactly are you?_

There was no reply for a moment, then- slowly- the mutant answered,

_I am in, England._

Then with that- the panel dropped- and this time- it did not stop.

* * *

**DUN- DUN- DUN!**

**Who is Talon?**

**What's happened to the professor?**

**Will this new mutant join the x men?**

**the more reviews I get the more likely I am to put up the next chapter and tell you what will happen!**

**REVIEW OR THE PROFESSER'S FATE IS LEFT UNKNOWN FOREVER!**

**LL99 OUT!**


End file.
